Just One Drink
by Jagger3
Summary: He laughed at Zuko's glare and pushed the bottle into his hands, "Chill out, you're with me. What's the worst that could happen?" Rated M for Yaoi, drunken teenagers, and language.


"This doesn't seem like a good idea…" Zuko started only to be shushed by his boyfriend.

"C'mon Li. You need to loosen up." Jet purred, letting a sultry underlying tone creep into his voice. He laughed at Zuko's glare and pushed the bottle into his hands, "Chill out, you're with me. What's the worst that could happen?"

(An hour later)

"Li! Where areeee youuuuu?" Jet slurred, stumbling around his tiny apartment. They'd been playing hide and seek for the past ten minutes, and Jet had to admit that Li was very good at it. He tripped over a loose nail and swore quietly. "Li I'm gonna find you." He called, taking another drink from the bottle.

Zuko had shimmied his way up into the banisters and was bracing himself there, eagle spread, and trying desperately to be quite. His arms and legs where shaking from the strain and his fuzzy mind told him it'd be funny to drop down and scare the shit out of Jet. Zuko grinned but kept his place, grunting quietly as one of his hands slipped down the rough wood.

Jet frowned and spun around a few times before staggering down the hall, "I heard that." He snickered, his eyes roving the dark passage, "Come out Li." He paused and heard a strangled sounding pant right above him. Jet lifted his eyes just in time to see Li's panicked expression as his limbs finally gave out and he fell towards the Freedom Fighter. Jet yelped as his boyfriend collided into him and sent them both tumbling to the floor in a flurry of limbs. The bottle in Jet's hands rolled away as the chocolate haired man laughed, "Found you!"

"No, I fell on you." Zuko slurred, his golden eyes narrowed in playful defiance. He shoved his face into Jet's, his breath reeking of alcohol, "You're my prisoner!"

Jet's face split open from ear to ear, "Then bind me up and tell me my charges." He taunted.

"I will!" Zuko proclaimed loudly, pushing himself off the flattened fighter. He grabbed Jet by his legs and dragged him into the main room, thankful that Smellerbee and Longshot had left to spend the night with his uncle. He tied Jet's arms to the support beam in the middle of the room with a strip of cloth from god knows where. Then Zuko went into the kitchen and rummaged around before returning with a pan on his head, "I am General…uh….Ping!"

Jet had to use every ounce of will power in his body not to explode right then and there, "So, General Ping, what am I accused with?"

Zuko held out a dish towel like a scroll and read in an aloof voice that was slightly lost by the slur in his speech, "You are accused of disrupting the peace, underage drinking, unlawful seduction, and being too sexy for your own good."

Now Jet felt like his insides where going to burst from the strain of keeping a straight face, "I'm terribly sorry sir, but you see, my boyfriend has this unbelievable ass."

Zuko, or General Ping now, arched an eyebrow, "Young man, you are on trial for you—hic—life. I suggest you keep those comments to yourself." But a blush had begun to stain his cheeks, despite Zuko's best efforts to control himself.

"But General," Jet continued, grinning lewerdly, "you should see him, especially when we're fucking. His sex face is so hot…" Jet shifted, his grin widening as he pictured it, "His eyes close and his mouth is open and he's panting and begging me for more…"

"T-that's enough." Zuko stuttered, planting his foot on Jet's chest, "You are sentenced to…erm…hang by the neck until dead!" He sniffed and stomped out, trying to ignore his growing problem.

Jet shivered sinfully and relaxed against the beam, chuckling at the clang from the kitchen followed by a lot of swearing. He grinned and lowered his eyelids as Zuko came back, this time without the pan "Have you come to rescue me?"

"Yeah." Zuko whispered back, untying Jet's hands. "We should go and hide!"

"Where?" Jet breathed, his blood racing with adrenaline.

The banished prince looked around before grabbing Jet and pulling him into a smaller room that was probably meant to be a bedroom for a bullfrog rather than a person. He grinned and pulled Jet against him, "We have to be quiet, or they'll hear us and take us away!"

Jet smirked and pressed Zuko against the wall, rubbing his hips against his rescuer, "And what exactly are we doing that requires us to be quiet?" He teased, feeling the bulge in Zuko's pants.

The dark haired teen swallowed, his mind blurred, "Do ya need me to spell it out for you?" He growled impatiently. "Jet, I want you, now."

The Freedom Fighter groaned and crushed his lips against Zuko's, tasting and dominating every inch of the teen's mouth. He moaned deeply as Zuko submitted to him, curling his thin white fingers into Jet's thick soft hair. He dragged them both down and pushed Zuko to the floor, crawling over him and claiming those lush lips as his own again.

Zuko moaned wantonly and bucked upwards, desperately needing some type of contact. "Jet…Jet no teasing this time." He panted as Jet stripped them both of their clothes. "I just need you inside me."

"You're so fucking hot." Jet snarled, scraping his nails down Zuko's sides, pausing only to rub his thumb over the perked nipples. He watched Zuko's face contort as he wrapped his hand around the former prince's erection and stroked him swiftly and harshly, causing Zuko to wither and buck into his hand. The brown haired teen pressed three fingers to Zuko's lips which were immediately granted entrance and were coated quickly enough. "Wow you really want this." Jet murmured, pushing two fingers in and watching Zuko arch off the floor and cry out.

"Yes!" Zuko cried, spreading his legs as another finger entered him, stretching him efficiently.

Jet moved down and aligned himself with one hand, the other bracing himself over his lover, "Ready?" He asked, a slight slur mixing into his voice.

The banished prince just groaned in response, already past words and needing nothing more but to be fulfilled.

Jet entered in one smooth thrust, striking a place that he knew would send his boyfriend to heaven. Sure enough, Zuko jerked and reached up, seizing Jet's shoulders in a crushing grip and sinking his nails deep into his flesh.

"F-fuck yes…" He managed to gasp, feeling a fire begin to burn in the pit of his belly as the liquor dulled the pain, "Jet, more…"

"You feel so fucking good. So hot and tight…" Jet panted, thrusting into Zuko with every word.

"A-AH!" Zuko completely gave himself over to the sensation. If he'd been sober he probably would have shown a little more restraint. But now all he cared about was more; more of the feelings, more touching, and a lot more Jet. "Harder!" He cried, lifting his hips to Jet's thrusts. "Yes, more, Jet—ah!"

Jet moaned as he felt the passage constrict once in warning. He reached down and gripped Zuko's erection, stroking him in time with his own erratic pace, "Li, come for me baby."

That's all it took to have Zuko pulled under complete ecstasy, howling Jet's name to the ceiling as he came heavily over Jet's hand.

Jet felt the velvet walls clamp down around him ruthlessly making him come violently into his lover. He buried his face in Zuko's shoulder to muffle his shout of pleasure, as their bodies shuddered with the after math. The Freedom Fighter slowly withdrew, smiling at Zuko's soft moan, before collapsing on the ground next to him, "Damn…I need to get you drunk more often…"

"Mnnn…" Zuko sighed contentedly, pressing his face into Jet's chest and hugging his body with content.

The brown haired teen grinned lazily and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, letting sleep claim the pair. His last fleeting thought was of how Zuko might react in the morning. Jet went to sleep with a crazy smile playing affectionately on his face.

The End.


End file.
